Play time at the Autobot base
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: i dont know i was really bored if you don't like it dont read it rated M for reasons lol hope you like it


I was in bed trying to sleep when I got the blank it stolen of me. I didn't know why what the hell was going on. The blank it yet again was taken of me. I growled as I sat up with my eyes closed and took the blanket yet again. this time the blanket was slowly getting taken off I shot up and opened my eyes only to find my best friend there with the biggest smile on her face

"What do you fraggin want im trying to sleep" I growled

"Nawww come on Blondie it's time to wake up" my friend giggled. I growled out the nick name she gave me

"Now, now you can't get huffy otherwise I'll get Optimus in here and do you really want him to see you in that" she said pointing at what I was wearing. I let out another growl.

"Give me back my blanket" I growled at her again

"No you have to get up or I will get Optimus you I will" she smirk

"Noooo I want to sleep leave me alone I simply whined at her

"Optimus!" she yelled down the hall way

"What is happing in here you to?" said a familiar voice I looked up from Maddie and saw Optimus there with amusement in his eyes. I gave a shriek and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over me.

"Nawww don't be like that Blondie" she said with a grin. I kicked her out of bed you could hear a thump a mile away. Next thing you know Jazz came running in.

"Maddie are you ok" he asked her worriedly as he glared at me

"Hay she started it" I said pointing at her next thing I know I felt my blanket get ripped of me

"Maddie!" I shrieked as I dived for the blanket I was too late she ran off with it down the hall way. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know you look kinda go…." Optimus was about to say before I glared at him

"Come on you have to admit you look good in that" he said as he came up to me. I could feel his breath next to my neck.

"Optimus please don't what would you do if dad found you doing this to me" I half moaned

"He will be wondering why you're wearing this more likely" he whispered in my ear. His hands slowly worked their way down my body. He lurched himself towards the door and locked it. I felt his arms slowly finding his way down my body. He turned me around to face him he kissed me on the lips and carried me to the bed and placed me on it softly before laying on top

"Optimus what are you doing" I moan softly his hands slowly run down my body. I want this more then anything and his is taking his time

"Please Optimus" I begged he looked up and smiled at me and give me a kiss as he slowly unbuttoned his pants to reveal his 'lil friend' well it isn't that lil by the looks ok it. he smiled at me and kissed me again as he slowly took my underwear of

"Optimus" I groaned. He was laying on top of me sliding it in slowly at first. I moaned in pleaser, only to hear him moan in reply.

"Optimus please" I pleaded he knew what I want. He trusted harder and harder, the moans got louder and louder. Faster and faster he went

"Optimus!" I screamed in pleaser everyone on the base was looking at each other confused while Maddie had a big grin on her face. Our moans echoed through the base. I managed to get on top and I slid in and out so fast only for him to call out my name

"Fenix!" he moaned in pleaser so loud I can't help but laugh I placed my hands on his chest and kissed him from the lips down the his chest down to his belly button and started to kiss it and slid li tongue in it only to hear him moan. So how he managed to get me back on the bottom and started to tease me only. Before we could go any further my door was knocked down and a very unhappy bot' was there I hid behind Optimus he was looking at him. steering at him.

"Ratchet you can't stop me from loving you daughter" he snarled at him

"No I cant but I can forbid you to being sparkmates" he hissed I transformed into my bot mode and so did Optimus only to find him opening both our spark chambers

"Optimus" I whispered

"Fenix I love you so much I need to be with you, you are the beat to my spark I have found and you and I need you" he said looking down at me with tears in his eyes

"Optimus I only want you to, but isn't this going a little too far to fast?" I asked him

"Yes it is" he said turning his head and closing his spark chamber. Before I knew what I was doing I throw myself at him so that hour chambers could touch. My father let out a hiss. All I could do was moan and quince at the pain it got to the moment when we both offlined. I onlined to see Optimus there steering at me with a smile

"Hai how are you feeling" he said with a smile as I turned to my human form.

"I'm fine just in a little bit of pain" I said as I got up to get dressed

"Aww do we have to finish" he asked with puppy eyes

"For now yes.. I have to find dad and Maddie" I sighed and left the room when I finished getting dressed. I got a lot of wired looks and a lot of eyebrow rasied at me. I was confused why they were doing it. I let out a growl in frustration

"Wow hay Blondie never knew you called scream someone's name so loud." She laughed I stopped then and there and looked at everyone around me who was trying not to laugh

"You!" I growled at her and slapped her before walking off. He face turned from a smiling happy face to someone with angry and hurt. I didn't care I kept walking. I stormed into his med bay only and let out a growl for him to know I was there

"Are you stupid" he hissed

"No im not" I growled at him. I picked up a wrench and through it at him

"I hate you, you can never be happy with the 'guy's' I chose why is that you can't stop me from loving someone" I sobbed throwing another wrench at him

"Stop it" he hissed

"No! it's your turn now after all these years of you throwing wrenches at these bots its your turn" I hissed throwing another one. I heard a growl from behind me only to find Jazz there with a face that would scare any bot, I wasn't scared

"What do you want" I hissed

"You hurt her, you hurt you best friend, how could you do that" he said as his face softened. I look at Maddie and bursted into tears I slid to the ground crying. I was confused, angry, upset I had all these emotions flow through me.

"I'm sorry" I said lifting my face up and faced her

"Fenix it's ok" she said calmly as her arms wrapped around me. I heard a frustrated sigh came from behind me

"I'm sorry to I shouldn't of yelled at you like that I know you are going through a ruff spot with only being her a few months with your mother gone and a war coming" said the soft voice I always wanted to hear I throw myself in his arms and cried

"Daddy im sorry im a horrible daughter" I sobbed

"No your not now go back to Optimus he is wait on you bed for you" he said with a grin

"Ok" I sniffed and whipped away all my tears and headed towards my bedroom. I walked in to find a naked person on my bed I couldn't help by giggle at the sight. I closed at locked my door and walked over to where he was laying

"I love you Optimus" I whispered

"I love you to" he whispered as he slowly took my clothes of I transformed in to my robot mode and took my armour off. I turned to see him do the same I slipped back on the berth on top of him and started to play with his sensitive wires he soon did the same letting out small moans here and there I could help it I turned into my human mode and started to play with his wires that way. After a while of hearing him moan and groan he turned into human and then his hands started to wonder around my body. I gave a little yawn.

"Ok lil femme that will be enough for today lets sleep" he whispered as I feel into deep recharge

It's been two weeks and my moods have been every were happy, sad, mad, hungry. I was now sitting in my father med bay with him scanning me and Optimus beside me. My father let out a growl

"You're going to be a mother" he growled

"Wow daddy you are getting old" I said laughing and pulling him in a hug.


End file.
